Blooming Passion
by Stormshadow13
Summary: A magical flower that only blooms once every 276 years brings together the separated halves of the Kokuyoku. Slash: DxK.


Blooming Passion

AN: if you don't like slash you won't like this. This fic is dedicated to any remaining DxK fans still out there Merry Christmas.

Warning: Mature content! You have been warned.

X

Two figures sored across the starry night sky one black and one white. Dark folded his wings dropping swiftly towards the earth hoping to lose his light counterpart in amongst the branches of the many trees. However he was unsuccessful as Krad slammed into his back sending both angels plummeting to the forest floor in a tangle of wings and limbs. The two magical creatures rolled over and over as black and white feathers rained down on them. Hunter and thief twisted struggling for dominance finally their battle ended as the phantom thief found himself pinned beneath the light hunter.

Golden eyes gleamed in triumph, "you will die tonight Mousy." White gloved fingers tightened on tan biceps.

Darks lips curled into a smirk, "just keep telling yourself that my other half. " The kaito gathered his magic using it to throw the blond ice demon off of him.

The light angel found himself suddenly airborne and not of his own volition. He twisted managing to land awkwardly in a bush several yards away from his opposite.

Dark leapt quickly to his feet black wings spread ready to launch into the night sky once more. However before he could get more than a few feet off of the ground he was again tackled and brought to earth by the Hikari ice demon. Once again the two angels rolled across the forest floor struggling for dominance and a second time their struggle ended with Krad pinning his other half to the ground.

Dark looked up into golden feline eyes that gleamed with vicious glee.

Pale lips twisted into a victorious smile, "I told you Mousy. You will not escape me tonight. The artwork you took will be the last thing that you ever steal." Krad's tongue darted out to lick his lips, "submit to your fate thief." The flaxen haired entity lifted his face to the night sky gloating to himself softly before falling silent lips curved into a contented smile. He then looked back down at the darker half of his soul cocking his head slightly to the right.

Dark raised a purple eyebrow noticing that his counterparts cold amber gaze had become slightly unfocused. The thief wondered what was wrong with the blonde angel what ever it was he could use this to his advantage and escape the sadistic sariph. He watched his opposite blink sluggishly as if in a daze. Krad then slowly lowered his face towards the black angel's and before Dark knew what was happening the ice demon was pressing their mouths together in a gentle kiss. The thief's brain froze unable to comprehend the situation; before he could gather his scattered wits the Hikari angel had pulled back wearing a slightly confused and horrified expression.

White gloved fingers released the other's tan wrist and the hunter staggered to his feet backing away from the other half of his soul slowly shaking his head in confusion.

The kaito rolled swiftly to his own feet and watched in shock as rather than attack him his light counterpart stumbled back several more steps still shaking his head. The blond then reached both hands up to his face as if he was trying to brush something off his skin. As Dark continued to watch in growing astonishment the ice angel turned staggering towards a small stream at the other end of the clearing one hand pressed to his head. The white clad being's movements were jerky and uncoordinated completely opposite from his normal elegance and grace. It looked like Krad was drunk but Dark knew better his counterpart had been his normal homicidal self only mere minutes earlier. A soft pink glow in the corner of his eye captured the black angel's attention. Dark turned his head towards this glow and amethyst eyes widened in sudden realization. The bush that he'd thrown the hunter into only minutes before was covered with softly glowing pink blossoms that made the bush shimmer in the night. The thief knew what those flowers were and what they could do. The plant was known by the supernaturally aware as Passion Flowers a highly prized magical flora that bloomed only once every 276 years. The blooms produced a pollen that when brought into contact with any living creature's skin could compel and confuse; lowering the strongest of mental shields and shattering the strongest of wills. The person effected by the pollen would be consumed by the overwhelming desire to mate. Dark turned once more regarding the other angel only then noticing the shimmering pink dust that covered the other's form. The phantom moved carefully towards his opposite beginning to smile now that their rolls seemed to be reversed.

Krad dropped to his knees rubbing at his face with white gloved hands only succeeding in transferring more pollen to his bare skin. White wings curled around a slender body unconsciously seeking to shield their vulnerable owner from harm.

The phantom thief moved cautiously around his light counterpart looking into the pale face that was the mirror of his own with their only differences being coloration and hairstyle. Normally bright golden yellow eyes usually filled with rage and malicious glee were now clouded and unfocused. The blond's normally split pupils were dilated showing that the light angel was fully under the effects of the passion flower's spell. Dark smiled even more to himself there was no way that he was going to let this opportunity slip past. Krad was beautiful a true work of art only matched by his counterpart. It was long over do for the phantom to show the lighter half of his soul what true passion was all about. One tan hand reached out stroking fingers gently along a pale cheek. It was of no concern to the black angel that he was getting the pollen on his own skin with every touch. His mind was already made up to go ahead with this and the shimmering dust would only enhance the pleasure of this long overdue encounter between the separated pieces of the Kokuyoku. He tilted the demon's face up as he bent down to capture pale lips in a kiss.

Krad reached up tangling his gloved fingers in the other angel's purple locks willingly parting his lips to the darker being's probing tongue. The blond shivered eyes slipping closed as he experienced his first kiss.

Clothing was quickly discarded both magical creatures consumed by their desire.

The kaito's gripped pale shoulders edging the demonic angel to lay back on the soft grass. Slender hands trailed teasingly down fair sides as tan lips pressed to a milky throat. The thief worked his way down his other half's body basking in each new sound that was made by the Hikari curse. He finally wrapped fingers around a pale cock chuckling quietly at the sharp surprised gasp from the hunter. Dark smirked before leaning down to take the blond's cock into his mouth hands moving to grasp slender hips to keep the flaxen haired entity still.

Large powerful white wings fanned out across the deep green grass shining much brighter then new fallen snow. Light magic danced across snowy feathers making them appear to have an opalescent sheen; that of light in its truest form. Krad's hair and eyes now appeared to be made from molten gold as the once frozen light began to burn.

The kaito held his counterparts hips still enjoying the unique flavor of the icy blond. The black angel pulled his left hand away focusing on summoning his magic in a spell he'd read about many years before. Tan fingers slowly became coated with a dark purple jelly like substance that would work very well as lube.

Krad was so focused on his opposite's warm mouth he barely registered the prodding finger until it was removed only to be joined by as second moments later. The hunter made a small sound of protest some little very far off part of his brain murmuring that he was not supposed to be the one on his back but that little voice was silenced when the phantom's probing digits brushed against something that made his whole body jerk in pleasure. The white angel's head tilted back mouth open breaths coming in short gasp as live muscles quivered. Pale fingers tugged sharply at dark purple strands only succeeding in making his tormenter chuckle. Golden eyes which had slid closed shot open as the thief's warm mouth was removed.

Dark grinned sitting up licking his lips he looked down groaning low in the back of his throat at the magnificent sight before him. He'd never realized how beautiful the lighter half of his soul was until now. The blond's fair skin glistened with a fine sheen of sweat as his chest rose and fell rapidly panting for breath. He leaned down capturing soft pliant lips in a hungry kiss swallowing the needy sounds his hunter was making. The thief twisted his wrist slipping a third finger past the tight ring of muscle. Finally after the addition of a fourth finger he deemed the other to be stretched enough. He removed his fingers getting an unhappy wine from his partner that went ignored as the thief summoned more of the jelly like magic to coat his cock. He placed the head at the blond's entrance slowly beginning to push his way into tight warmth. A slightly pained sound had him pausing giving the other magical being a moment to adjust to the penetration.

Pale arms reached up wrapping around the phantom's neck causing the kaito to groan as slender but strong hands trailed down his back fingers needing into the juncture where black wings emerged from tan flesh.

Krad wrapped his legs around his counterpart's hips locking his ankles together forcing the black angel to push his way deeper into the ice demon's willing body.

Dark was finally completely buried in the other's warmth unable to move only able to feel how wonderfully tight his opposite was. At a soft murmur of encouragement the phantom placed a hand to either side of the light angel's flaxen head lifting his body up pulling his cock nearly free before snapping his hips forwards burying himself fully once more.

Snowy wings trembled beating helplessly against the ground pinned by the combined weight of the two halves. Krad's body arched up golden eyes wide as helpless whimpers of pleasure escaped his throat. The blond lifted his hips up meeting each one of the phantom's thrust down recreating a rhythm as old as time. The pace was slow at first but built in speed and intensity as both halves sought for something more. The thief suddenly shifted his hips and the head of his cock pressed into a spot that made the hunter's vision go white. A startled cry of ecstasy was torn from the blond's mouth his muscles tightening spasmodically.

The phantom thief's own inky wings arched wide above the two magical entities forming a black canopy that seemed to absorb all the surrounding light. The black angel noticed that the light being's feline eyes were fully dilated only a small ring of gold could be seen around the black pupil. He pulled out once more making sure when he thrust back in that his cock rubbed over the same spot that he'd found moments before. He dug his fingers into the soft earth lips slightly parted as his own pleasure coiled tighter and tighter in his stomach making him feel like he would explode into a million pieces at any moment.

Krad's eyes widened, spine arching, wings pressing to the ground as his orgasm swept over his senses. He clung desperately to his counterpart's shoulders in an attempt to stay grounded and not lose himself completely to the overwhelming passion.

The dark entity through back his head screaming his own release into the night air as the blond's muscles contracted around him. The two angel's voices twined together in perfect harmony as purple and gold magic rose twisting together around both halves before sinking once more into their skin.

The hunter's long legs slipped from about the kaito's hips to lay spread open on the grass. A soft sigh of contentment escaped pale lips as feline eyes slipped closed the white angel's breathing slowly evening out into sleep. For the first time in four hundred years the light was at peace.

Dark collapsed bonelessly on top of his partner tiredly shifting black wings to form a warm protective living blanket over the two Angels. Inky feathers mixed together with snowy much as purple and gold magic had moments before. The thief's lips curved into a satisfied smile amethyst eyes sliding closed their owner relaxing into sleep; as magic hummed contentedly around the once more reunited halves of the Kokuyoku.


End file.
